How Bella Got Her Groove Back
by 177223
Summary: Bella and her father Charlie are vampires living in the tiny town of Forks, WA. What happens when the Cullens, a human family, move to town?


How Bella Got Her Groove Back

(Team Who You Gonna Call, Word Count 1500)

By all accounts, it should have been a day like any other. A day like any of the thousands I had passed in high schools just like this one, across the world. Monotonous and boring, but necessary. Forks was one of the first places my father and I had been that was overcast enough for us to live among humans for long periods of time, and we sure as hell weren't going to give that up. Unfortunately, keeping up the ruse required me to remain at Forks High School for four years, a wink of an eye compared to the eternity of secondary education I had to look forward to.

My morning was fairly routine: sitting through classes where I knew all the answers. However, there was a slightly louder buzz than usual filling the air. Students' whispered conversations hit my ears like tiny hummingbirds. Apparently some new students had arrived just this morning, and everyone was excited about it. I took in all their words, surprisingly slightly amused.

"Have you _seen _the new kids? The blonde girl's ass is fucking otherworldly," stated Mike Newton, his spiky blonde hair making him look even more douche-like than he sounded.

"Yeah, man!" agreed his friend Tyler Crowley with enthusiasm. "That was the first thing I saw when they walked through the door! I was like, DAMN, these apple pies look absolutely succulent!"

"What the fuck," muttered Angela Weber under her breath. She seemed to be the only normal human I had encountered at this entire high school. It was as if Forks was a breeding ground for sex-crazed teenagers. Not having hormones anymore myself, I didn't really see the point.

Behind me, the very gay and very Asian Eric Yorkie was hardly bothering to lower his voice, he was so excited. "I think the redhead boy is really hot, and I want to fuck him bad! I want to fuck him a lot, and I want to fuck him hard! You know he'd cum 110 times harder with my dick in his ass! It's just a fact."

By the time biology rolled around, the class was antsy to get to lunch, and I was almost interested in encountering one of these new students. I leaned back in my chair, flipping through tracks on my lime green iPod. I had just closed my eyes in an effort to tune out the somehow still-excited murmurs of the class and lose myself in the sweet strains of Clay Aiken's voice, when suddenly the class turned silent. My eyes flashed open, and I watched one of the new students walk into the room, the red-headed one whose ass Eric Yorkie wanted to violate. Watching the boy walk across the room, I strangely felt that I could understand where Eric was coming from with these desires. This human boy truly was beautiful. Just looking at him caused my mind to wander, and I could feel a tingling sensation like nothing I'd ever felt before spreading through my ice-cold vulva. I found myself wondering how many thousands of times harder I'd cum with his dick in my ass.

The teacher sent him over to sit next to me, as that seat was the only empty one left in the classroom. I found myself feeling nervous for the first time in over fifty years; my heart would probably have fluttered had I still been alive. As he sat next to me, his scent wafted into my nose. He smelled delicious, like a bowl of cornflakes with sugar and maybe some bananas added in. I wanted nothing more than to taste him.

He sat next to me and introduced himself as Edward Cullen, and I swooned internally. I said nothing to him, but I knew we were in love because I saw the way he looked at me when he thought I wasn't looking. His eyes would travel all up and down my body, lingering on my breasts; while some human girls may have thought that vulgar and unappealing, for some reason it made me want to fuck him all the more. I sharply reprimanded myself; I could easily kill him accidentally in the height of passion. Or, I could easily kill him on purpose in the height of passion. Either way, my mind could not stop imagining us in the height of passion, and I rushed out the door as soon as the bell rang before the venom making me wet could burn a hole through my jeans.

I made it home quickly but soon noticed something was wrong. The house smelled sort of like bleach and lime, and some of the furniture had been moved slightly, as if it had been knocked aside.

"Charlie?" I tentatively called for my father. He was usually home this time of day.

"I'm in here, Bella," he replied softly from the living room.

I wandered in to see him leaning back with his eyes closed, as if he had been napping. He seemed very content but possibly a little troubled with himself as well. I got very close to him and spoke softly: "Dad?"

As I addressed him, his eyes flashed open, a brilliant red.

"God damnit, Charlie!" I cried. "Who the hell have you killed this time?" While I had never tasted human blood, Charlie had abysmal self-control and usually had to be confined to the house. This probably meant we would have to move again, which would be a huge problem for my newly-discovered libido.

"I'm still your father, Bells—you can't talk to me like that!" was his reply. When I responded with nothing but a glare, he looked appropriately ashamed and conceded. "Fine… a woman came by today to bring us cookies. She just moved to town and was introducing herself. Nobody will even know where she was; we won't even have to move!"

"Still, Charlie, it's—wait, did you say new to town? You didn't—did you kill one of the Cullens!?" I flew into a panicked rage. There was no way—he couldn't have—it was so unlikely—he—

"I don't know, Bella, her ID's over there on the table." Charlie was being horribly nonchalant about the whole thing.

I walked over to the table and opened the wallet, dreading the name I'd find inside. Sure enough, printed on her driver's license: Esme Cullen.

"GOD DAMNIT, CHARLIE!" I yelled again, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THE MOTHER OF THE ONLY MAN I'VE EVER LOVED?!" I flew up the stairs and locked myself in my room, only wishing I was capable of tears. I could hear Charlie downstairs, sitting in stunned silence. After a few minutes, he grabbed the remote control and turned on the television, apparently thinking nothing more of our confrontation. I wailed horribly and clutched my pillow in angst. How could things ever work out between Edward and myself now? I wished I could just go to sleep and wake up and have this all just be a dream… a dream… a dream dream dream dream dream… dream.

Suddenly the phone rang downstairs. I rushed to answer it, but Charlie got there first. He answered a brief series of yeses and nos and hung up.

"Who was phone?" I asked.

"A woman from your school said you left your rain jacket in biology class. They've sent the guy who found it over to give it back to you."

"Why would they bother? It's not even fucking raining."

"I don't know; apparently this Edward guy volunteered to bring it—"

"EDWARD!?" I shrieked. "EDWARD IS COMING HERE?"

"Apparently."

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH HIM, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!" I shouted, returning to my room and slamming the door. That privilege would be mine and mine alone.

"Bella!" Charlie called up the stairs after me, "I'm sorry about—"

"IT'S TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE, CHARLIE! IT'S TOO LATE!" I yelled through the door, before burying my face in the pillow. Charlie was not my concern at the moment. Edward didn't yet know his mother was dead or that my father had killed her. I thought back to the way his eyes lingered on my breasts.

I would have him, this afternoon.

I heard his approach as he stumbled down the street. He walked gracefully, but not as gracefully as I. Before he could get to the door to ring the bell, I leapt out of my window, grabbed him around the waist, and pulled him back up through the window into my bedroom.

"Bella? I—" he stammered, dazed.

"Charlie, you fucking owe me," I whispered, soft enough that Edward wouldn't hear. Sure enough, I heard the television click on again downstairs. I turned to Edward and ripped off both our clothes in quick succession. "Fuck me," I demanded. "Now."

He was already hard and didn't hesitate. I felt his burning-hot cock enter me and moaned in pleasure. He cried out in pain from my freezing vagina and its burning venom. So this was love.


End file.
